


Intrusion

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Winter 2011 Drabble Dimanche Redux - Prompts:Intrusion, See, Backward, Passage.</p><p>Claudia speaks with Lestat about her worry for Louis. Speculation comes in from ongoing fanon among the vc_media folk that Nicolas did not, in fact, destroy himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> Speculation comes in from ongoing fanon among the vc_media folk that Nicolas did not, in fact, destroy himself.

We had just entered the Place D’Armes when I realized it had been some time since Claudia had spoken.

“You are quiet, _ma petite_.” She walked beside me, her little hand absently enfolded in mine. “Is something amiss?”

If she was upset, I could not imagine why for it had not been very long since we’d hunted and she had surpassed herself in the minutes leading up to the kill. Little kitten with the heart of a lion.

“Not with me, but something is bothering Louis.”

“Something is always bothering Louis.” I said with some heat. She stared up at me and I relented somewhat. “He has been more withdrawn of late. What of it?”

“I can’t be sure because he is hiding it from me, but I can tell. I can almost see it sometimes.”

Her words stung. I hated being left out of that particular intimacy and that she and Louis could share it without me made me horribly jealous. She knew that, I think, but this time she was not needling me with it as she had lately begun to do. There was something in her tone that shook my complacency somewhat and I allowed her to lead me to one of the benches in front of the Presbytère.

"You will not harry him about this, Lestat. Promise me." I nodded and she was satisfied with that because she was sure had my full attention. 

"Well?"

"I believe he is suffering from an intrusion into his thoughts. Perhaps from one of our kind"

"Impossible. There aren't any of our kind here. I would know it if there were." 

Her eyes narrowed but she did not pursue it with questions, storing away what I'd said for another time. 

"And if he felt threatened surely he would..."

"Tell you? And why should he do that? So that you can berate him and call him a fool? You continue to delude yourself." Her voice took a small hitch. "In spite of what passes between the two of you, despite his feelings for you he despairs of you." She rose angrily, but I put a hand on her shoulder before she could stalk off. She turned. "Can you for once act like you give a damn about someone other than yourself? 

She stepped backward furiously and a moment later I heard her rapid steps in the dark passage beside the cathedral.


End file.
